Find Vivi
They saw a City Both: Wow! And they saw Zidane Zidane: Oh... Vivi... Why would you run off here in Linblum? Every Black Mages will find you. He maybe a Prototype, but he's still our friend. He was created from the mist by Kuja, and he fell off the Cargo Ship. But now, he has to find out about himself. And he has a lot of adventures with me and my friends. Well... Time for me to find him. Ace: Zidane? He approach him Zidane: Huh? Who are you? You shouldn't be here. Ace: What? Zidane. Are you okay? Zidane: You know my name? That's very nice of you to call me that. But one more thing, you said you met me? Did we? Ace: Hm... Oh, I get it. Flashback has started Yen Sid: In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep- trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. Flashback has ended Rev: So the Real Zidane didn't get trapped in this world, so maybe... It's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs. Zidane: Um, what are you talking about? Rev: Nothing. It's great to meet you, Zidane. Zidane: Well, yes- it's great to meet you. Ace: Hold on. Why did you say we need to get out of here? Zidane: Hmm... Oh, yeah. You see, everything got into a chose thanks to Kuja, he destroyed everything here. And now, Vivi just wondered off on his own. (Gasp) That's right. That why I know you names. Vivi told me. Ace: He did? How come? Flashback has started Zidane: Vivi, why would ran off like this? Vivi: I'm so sorry, I was on my way to see you, but I want to go buy Something. Zidane: Really? And what happen? Vivi: Well, they attacked me. Zidane: Are you sure? Ah! Vivi, you gonna keep Lying forever. Vivi: I'm sorry, I won't lie again. Even though the Black Coat person told me about Ace and Rev. Zidane: What? Vivi you cannot keep... Wait, it looks like you tell the truth. Right? Goombario: Of course I am. Then Dagger appeared Both: Dagger! Dagger: Vivi, why would keep Lying like this. You know what will happen if you keep saying that. Vivi: I'm so sorry. Dagger. I won't lie again. Dagger: Good. And promise you won't do it. Vivi: I will. Flashback has ended Ace: That Monkey again. Phineas: Forget about him! If we don't find Vivi. They will captured him. Ace: Okay, then let me and Rev help you find him. Zidane: You're helping me, finding him? Great! Let's go. And one more thing, how did you know Vivi, Ace? Ace: Oh... Um.... Zidane! Look! I see him! They saw Vivi running around the Circus Zidane: Hey, it is Vivi. Ace: Come on. Zidane: Let's go! They went to find him and they found him Zidane: Vivi! There you are! Ace: Zidane is worried about you, you should better- He turned into a Dream Eater Zidane: Yikes! Ace: Dream Eaters! Rev, let's do this! They are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them Rev: Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Vivi. Ace: So... Where is he? Zidane: Look! Up there at the top of the Tower! They saw him up there Ace: Alright! Let's head up there! They went up there and found him Zidane: Whoa, Vivi. How did you get up here? Ace: Come on, let's go take you back home. Then he turned into a Dream Eater and Disappeared Zidane: Aw Man. Another Imposter. They saw Vivi going to the Tent Ace: Zidane! Look, he's walking to the Carnival. Zidane: I think so... If he's the real one. Rev: Don't give up. Let's go find him and quick. They went there and found him trapped in a Cage All: Vivi! Vivi: Help me! Zidane: He got Captured from them! We have to do something! Ace: Don't worry. Me and Rev got this! They went up and save him Zidane: Vivi, you're alright. Vivi: Yeah. Ace: And for now, you two better get out of here. They left, Ace and Rev are fighting the Dream Eater and then an Orange Robot Monkey appeared Ace: You! And then Enma the Monkey appeared Both: Enma!? Ace: That's Crazy. Enma: Oh my, a hollow animal that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that. Rev: Perry isn't anything for Nobodies. But if Vivi could be given one- shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too? Enma: (Chuckled) Maybe. However... Do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us, Ace. They disappear Ace: How am I anything like a Nobody? I don't get it. Rev: Me too. They left the Carnival Ace: Well, I hope they got home safe. Then they saw Quan Quan: Are you Ace? Ace: Well, yeah. That's my name, Doc. Quan: I am not a Doctor. Ace: Oh. Zidane told us about you. Quan: Thanks. And I have something to tell you. Vivi and Zidane went to Kuja's Ship to find their friends who has been taken away. Both: What? Rev: Have you told Vivi about it yet? Quan; I did. And when I told them that they are in Kuja 's ship, so they ran off to find them. And they are very determined to save them. Ace: But that's Nuts, Doc! We've have to find them! They went off to find them